Gwynnthiere -- The Lost Senshi
by Gwynnthiere
Summary: A lost scout from the days of the Moon Kingdom is Trapped in a Vortex untouched by Time. The Inner Senshi attempt to rescue the soul of this Enigmatic Senshi but lose one of their own. Who? How?
1. The Story

  
  
"Hey, Luna, why do I have to learn Trig?" Usagi asked, balancing her pencil on her nose. Her textbook was on the table infront of her but her notepad was covered with doodles.  
  
"Because, Usagi to rule the entire galaxy you will need to know the basics of math. Now get to work, you've been here for an hour and a half already and nothing has been done!" Luna complained, looking up from the window. The stars were out and shining with a bit of a sadness. Usagi sat next to her and looked outside.   
  
"Why do the stars look so sad, Luna?" Luna sighed and looked up at the moon.  
  
"Because, Usagi, there is something your mother, Queen Serenity, has kept from you. Until her spirit decides to tell all of you scouts, I cannot and will not tell you. Usagi, get to work. I'm going for a walk." Luna jumped down from the bed and walked into the hall. Usagi watched her go and thought she saw a tear in her eye.  
  
  
  
  
"Artemis, what's wrong? I have never seen you cry before." Minako asked. They were sitting outside of the Hino Temple with Rei under the watchful eyes of saddened stars. Artemis looked up at her, a tear rested on his cheek.  
  
"It's nothing, Minako-chan. Nothing at all." He said, quietly.  
  
"Artemis, I thought you trusted me."  
  
"I do Minako-chan. But there are things you need not know now."  
  
"But, Artemis, if such a thing could distress you so, shouldn't we know it?" Rei asked. Artemis shook his head.  
  
"At the moment things are as Queen Serenity planned them. I shall not interfere with her plans. Please, excuse me. I must go for a walk." He stood and shook himself.  
  
"Artemis?" Minako asked, but he ignored her and ran off. he ran as fast as he could, tears flowing down his face, to McKinna Park. Luna was there sitting under a large oak tree staring at the stars.   
  
"It's about time, Artemis. They must be told." Luna whispered. Artemis drew up short and stared at her.  
  
"But Luna, this is the way she wanted it. She did not want them to know of Gwynnthiere." He said. Luna turned to him.  
  
"I can't take it, Artemis. I can't handle the secrets and not one like this." She jumped up and looked at a large purple star glowing solemnly in the sky.   
  
"Luna! Only the Queen can tell them, you know that!" He stood infront of her and sighed.  
  
"I must call on her. They have a right to know." She turned and began to run to the temple. Artemis followed her.   
  
"All right, Luna. We'll tell them. But, I don't enjoy this!" they reached the temple and Luna had Rei call the others.   
  
"What's this all about, Luna? Is something wrong?" Makoto asked.   
  
"Yeah, Luna. You're acting way weird." Usagi said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"There is something we must tell you about the moon kingdom." Artemis said. "Queen Serenity would explain it best. Usagi, please, give me the Crystal."  
  
"As long as you know what you're doing." Usagi said, pulling her locket off her uniform. She placed it on the ground in front of Artemis and stepped back. Artemis tapped his paw on the locket and it opened, the crystal glowed with a sad pink light.   
  
"Queen Serenity, I call on you now! Tell them of Gwynnthiere! Tell them now, upon this day!" Artemis cried. The crystal's g;ow expanded and suddenly, a holo-image of Queen Serenity was standing before them. She looked calmly down at Artemis.  
  
"Artemis, you are right. Now is the time for them to know." She said, an odd, pained edge to her voice.   
  
"Mother?!" Usagi gasped. The Queen looked up at the scouts.  
  
"There was another scout on the Moon Kingdom that I did not tell you about. Her name was Gwynnthiere and her scout identity was Sailor Amalthea. I'll take you back, to the final days of our Kingdom, this time, with all your memories." She waved her hand and suddenly the scouts were back on the Moon. Usagi was shocked that her mother would keep this from her. She looked at herself and saw she was Princess Selenity again. She stood on the balcony, staring at Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl.  
  
"Princess? Princess, are you there?" A voice asked. It seemed like Makoto but it was a bit higher. Suddenly a woman in a blue Sailor Suit on rounded the corner. Her bows were green and her wavy brown hair was up in a ponytail just like Makoto's. Her eyes were red and her skin was like ivory. She was a lot like Makoto but she was so much more poised and regal. She also seemed to have a dangerous side to her.   
  
"I'm right here, Gwynnthiere!" Usagi cried. Gwynnthiere turned to her and smiled, a soft understanding smile, but her face was lined with worry.  
  
"Venus is very upset with you. She has everyone looking for you. The Negaforce has attacked, Princess! You must get to safety! Go now, child!" She cried, over the growing wind. She lept over the edge of the balcony and down to the ground infront of the Negaverse Generals. She placed her hands together in a large L shape and a large glowing green leaf appeared. "Amalthea Autumn Wind!" Green balls of energy shot out of her hands and knocked Zoicite and Jadeite to the ground. Their troops dissapeared but Nephrite and Kunzite remained standing.   
  
"Die!" Kunzite cried, running at Queen Serenity with his spear aimed for her chest.   
  
"Your Majesty!" Gwynnthiere cried, running between them. The spear pierced her just below the breastbone. She gasped in pain and grabbed the shaft of the spear. Kunzite pulled it out and she wrenched it from his hands. She stapped him straight through the chest and he fell backwards, dead. She collapsed into Queen Serenity's arms with a cry of pain.  
  
"Amalthea!" The Queen cried, tears falling down her face. She kneeled and lowered Gwynnthiere to the ground.  
  
"Your Majesty...don't let them win...you must stop them." Gwynnthiere gasped. Venus and the other scouts ran up and stopped short.   
  
"Hold onto life, Amalthea. Just hold on!" Queen Serenity held the dying Princess of Amalthea. Gwynnthiere smiled.  
  
"No, I can't. Jupiter...find the Princess. I doubt she...heeded my advice and ran. I left her...on the balcony. Oh, dear." She turned her eyes to the others, her red eyes filled with pain. "Don't forget me."  
  
"We never will, Princess. We never will." Luna said quietly. Tears fell down the faces of all who were gathered. Gwynnthiere gasped and stiffened, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her breathing stopped and she went limp.  
  
"Amalthea." Makoto whispered, as the Queen returned them to the present and disappeared. "She gave up her life for the Queen. She saved us all in a way."  
  
"If she hadn't saved the Queen we all would not have been reborn here." Minako whispered, tears falling down her face. They were all crying. Usagi picked up the brooch and wiped her eyes.   
  
"Why didn't Mother tell us before? And why did you choose today to tell us?" Usagi asked Artemis.  
  
"Today is the day she died. That is why the stars are so sad and the crystal's glow is disheartening. She was a very kind person." Artemis said, quietly.  
  
"Something is not right." Ami said, as logical as ever. "If we were all reborn here, shouldn't she have been?"  
  
"That's right! She should be here!" Minako exclaimed, looking hopefully to Luna. Luna shook her head.  
  
"No, Queen Metalia trapped her soul in the Time Vortex. Nothing escapes from there and the Queen didn't have enough strength to pull her out." Luna said, looking to the sky. A large purple star shined solemnly in the sky. "That star is her birthplace. She was born on a small planet called Amalthea. It shines brightly every year at this time as a beacon against the void."  
  
"We can't leave her there! We have to get her free!" Usagi cried, resolutely. Luna jumped up and looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Usagi, no!" Luna gasped. Usagi cocked her head.  
  
"Usagi, you don't understand the dangers of the Time Vortex. The creatures in there are very strong and savage. They would kill you in a heartbeat." Artemis said.  
  
"We've beaten yoma before. We can do it again if we have to." Makoto said, putting up her fists.  
  
"That's not the only thing!" Artemis snapped. Makoto took a step back, shocked by his attitude. "The Time vortex is very, very unstable. It could collapse at any moment!"  
  
"Then, wouldn't she be freed?" Ami asked, her chin resting on her hand. Artemis shook his head.  
  
"When it collapses her soul will be in continuous pain."  
  
"NO! I...we, can't let that happen!" Rei whispered. She stood, her transformation wand clenched in her fist.  
  
"Rei's right! I'll never forgive myself if we don't try! She was so kind to all of us!" Makoto said, pulling out her wand.  
  
"Please, listen to me! This is foolishness--" Artemis began.  
  
"No, Artemis. We have listened to you for so long." Minako said, following the others' actions.  
  
"The time for talking is past! We must act now or be the oppertunity lost!" Usagi cried. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!" The Sailor Senshi stood looking at their guardians.  
  
"Please, don't." Luna said, quietly. "We can't loose you too."  
  
"You won't, Luna. We'll come back." Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
"Yeah, still too many guys to meet and foods to make." Jupiter laughed.  
  
"So you insist?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes!" They chanted. He shook his head.  
  
"Then, maybe... Luna?" He turned to her.  
  
"Yes...I believe so." Luna leaped to Moon's head and flipped off. A medium sized wand appeared and Artemis caught it in his mouth. He handed it to Usagi. It was a heart-shaped green crystal on a sliver and blue base. on the top of the heart, where the two humps met, was a small silver eight-rayed star.  
  
"What is this?" She asked.  
  
"Usagi, use this to capture her soul and bring it here. To use it yell, 'Moon Salvation!'. It won't work as well as it should, as the wand belongs to Amalthea, but it will work well enough." Usagi nodded.   
  
"I will, Luna. OK, Scouts, let's go!" They gathered in a circle, hands held, a vision of Gwynnthiere in their minds.  
  
  
"Sailor..." Luna cried.  
  
"Teleport!" Artemis finished. The scouts vanished in a large flash of light and Luna sighed.  
  
"Artemis what have we done? How could I let them go?"  
  
"They will be all right. They'll do their best, anyway." They looked at the sky as the purple planet winked at them. 


	2. The Soul, The Seed

  
The air around them was thick with a kind of ash and the gas they floated in, threatened to drop them at any moment. The Scouts looked to each other, the worry written clearly on their faces. Usagi brought out her new wand. The wand shimmered faintly but only managed to create a small ring of light. They moved closer to each other.   
  
"I'll try to get a reading on this fog. There might be something out there." Ami said, her voice was calm but seemed muffled. She brought out her mini-computer and pressed the button hidden in her right earring. "How interesting! I can see the floor, and walls!"  
  
"What? How can that be Mercury?" Makoto asked.  
  
"It must be an optical illusion that keeps us from seeing it without my visor." She took it off. "I can still see them! How interesting." Ami kneeled and placed her hand on the floor. it seemed to hover on nothing but wouldn't go farther down.   
  
"I hate to interrupt, Mercury, but shouldn't we be going? I don't want the creatures to find us first." Rei said.  
  
"If I can see it, though, could my powers work to let the rest of you see it. Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" A swirl of snow and ice surrounded them, freesing the fog and dust particles solid. When it cleared they could see large, black stone walls all around them and a long hallway to the east.  
  
"Way to go, Mercury!" Usagi cried, slapping her on the back.  
  
  
"It's so...disheartening." Makoto said quietly as they began down the hallway. A low growl came from behind them. Makoto jumped around, her fists ready, but there was nothing there. "Sailor Moon, did you hear that?"  
  
"Y-y-yes." Usagi stammered. "W-w-who's there?" another low growl came in answer. A large shadowy shape stepped into the cirle of light. "Ohh, yuck!"  
  
"Protect the Princess!" Makoto cried as the scouts formed a circle around Usagi. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter threw a ball of lightning at the creature but it dodged and leapt upon her chest. The creature had muscles like a large hound and claws as sharp as knives.It's fangs dripped with saliva. The creature's claws ripped across Makoto's shoulders and she cried out. "Princess, run!"  
  
"Jupiter! Hang on!" Mercury lifted her arms. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The creature's mouth froze inches from her face. Mercury and Mars ran up to Jupiter and pulled her out from under the creature. Jupiter was limp and cringed when Mercury touched her arm.   
  
"I'm all right. Princess, use your wand!" Jupiter cried.  
  
"Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi cried pointing her wand at the creature. The creature cried out and dissappeared into moon-dust. Jupiter struggled to her feet and clutched her arm. "Jupiter, are you...?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Jupiter snapped, beginning to feel a strange anger. "Let's go!" She began to walk down the hallway.  
  
"I was only trying to help." Usagi said. Jupiter turned to her.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. Shall we go, I'm fine." Jupiter forced a smile to show she was all right. They nodded and continued down the hallway.  
  
"Mercury, can you pick anything up on Amalthea?" Mars asked.  
  
"I'm picking up a strange energy reading about a mile east." Mercury said, tapping on her computer. "It seems to have the energy level of a human."  
  
"Could it be?"Venus looked down the hall.  
  
"Oh, let's go!" Jupiter cried, begoming annoyed. She began to march down the hall and the others, after a shocked moment, followed her.  
  
"Jupiter! Wait!" Usagi cried. "We need to rest!" Jupiter stopped.  
  
"Damnit, why?!" Usagi stumbled back a few steps.   
  
"We just need to catch our breath. Surely you do, too?"  
  
"No!" She plopped down and placed her head on her knees. Mercury placed her hand on Jupiter's shoulder.   
  
"Jupiter, what's wrong?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" She slapped Mercury's hand away. Mercury gasped and tried to look at Jupiter's face.  
  
"Jupiter...?"  
  
"I am so tired of all of your complaining! All of you! Every time we begin something you start to wine and complain!" Jupiter stood and moved away from them, her anger becoming stronger. "Are we going to find Gwynnthiere or just stand around gaping like fish?"  
  
"I...I suppose." Usagi stood and they continued on. Suddenly a large creature with red eyes stood before them. This creature looked like a large bear.   
  
"Bubble Spray!" Mercury cried. The creature looked around in confusion.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Jupiter cried, picking up the creature and hurling it back down the hallway behind them. "Come on!" She began the journey again, not caring whether or not the others were following. They looked at eachother, something wasn't right with Mako. They took off after her but she wouldn't respond to their questions.   
  
"Just shut up and let's find her. Luna said that this place is unstable! We don't have time!" Jupiter felt as if something was calling her. Something that she felt she needed desperately, and it was coming from farther down the hall. I'm coming! Please be patient! I'm coming! she thought. Soon we shall be as one! Together as one forever! 


	3. Armial

  
They ran down the hallway and came upon a large room. The room was dark and black webs lay everywhere. In the center of the room a large aqua ball of light was surrounded by these black webs and hed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Careful, Scouts! Don't touch that web! It can tear your soul from your body and keep it here!" Mercury cried, analyzing it with her computer. Jupiter approched the web and smiled, a particularly evil smile that made the others shiver.   
  
"Jupiter?" Usagi cried. Jupiter turned to them, her normally green eyes a deep black. She tilted her head back and let out a wicked laugh. Her feet lifted from the ground and her clothing began to glow. Suddenly a large shapeless shadow surrounded her body and created new clothing. She wore a long black dress that seemed to enhance her features rather than enclose them. The collar was cut very low and a trail of some black stone lined the entire dress. She looked herself over.  
  
"Together at last! We are whole once again!" Jupiter cried. "At last. We have waited so long!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"It can't be! Luna said it could never be so!" Mercury cried. "The wound must have awakened it!" Jupiter looked at her arm, dripping black ichor, and smiled.  
  
"Indeed, brainiac. The wound from my child has awoken the seed. So long. Now for the end, Scouts!" She waved her hands and the scouts flew against the wall.  
  
"Jupiter, no! You mustn't!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Sailor Moon, she is no longer Jupiter!" Mercury cried. Usagi turned to her, shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is now Queen Amerial. We must go back! Luna and Artemis may be able to help!"  
  
"Amalthea...?"  
  
"Quickly!" Usagi pulled out her new wand.   
  
"Moon Salvation!" The aqua ball moved from the webs toward the wand.  
  
"No! You can't!" Queen Amerial shot out dark energy which grabbed the orb and held it in place. Suddenly her body shifted and became Jupiter once again but breifly. The orb flew to Usagi's wand. She began to flicker back and forth. "Run, scouts! I can't hold her for long! Ohhh, run!" She doubled over in obvious pain.   
  
"Jupiter, we..."  
  
"Go, NOW!!" She screamed. The scouts joined hands and teleported out.   
  
"We'll be back for you, Jupiter! I promise!"  
  
"I hope it's one you can keep!" Jupiter cried after them, before her pain cut her off. Now you will never get them! Never!  
  
~I will have them sooner or later, and then our plan will be complete.~ A dry voice cried out in her head.  
  
~Leave them be! They shouldn't be our concern!~  
  
~They are who defeated us before. We must rid ourselves of them if we are to rule together.~  
  
~But, isn't there a different way? Couldn't we...?~  
  
~No! They must be destroyed.~  
  
~Very well. You shall not use my powers to kill them!~  
  
~I will use my own. Don't worry about that. Our path is clear.~  
  
"Yes!" She cried, giving voice to her thoughts. "We shall rule together!" 


	4. Gwynnthiere's Confession

  
"Jupiter." Usagi whispered. She and the others had arrived back at the temple. "Oh, Jupiter, what did you do?" Usagi fell to her knees and held the wand with Gwynnthiere's soul in it close to her.  
  
"Usagi? What happened?" Luna asked, worry clear on her face. Mercury turned to her.  
  
"Jupiter's seed was awakened." she whispered quietly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Jupiter was attacked by a creature and somehow it awakened it." Luna hung her head.  
  
"Did you get Gwynnthiere?"  
  
"Yes, Luna." Usagi handed her the wand.  
  
"At least it wasn't a total loss." She placed the wand on the ground.  
  
"But, Mako-chan..."  
  
"One thing at a time Usagi. Artemis, shall we begin?"  
  
"Of course. Scouts, stand in a circle around the wand." Artemis said. They did as told and waited for further instructions. "Use the scout power and focus it on the wand. Now!"  
  
"Will we have enough without Jupiter?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We should."  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Their energy surrounded the wand and a large flash of light burst from the wand. When it cleared a woman in a blue Sailor Suit stood over the wand. Her bows were green and her hair wavy brown hair was up in a ponytail just like Mako's, but shorter. Her eyes were red and her skin was like ivory. She was a lot like Mako but she was so much more poised and regal. She also seemed to have a dangerous side to her. She looked around confusedly. Her eyes widened when she saw Usagi.  
  
"Princess Serena? Where...?"  
  
"Gwynnthiere? Is it really you?"  
  
"Last time I checked. Princess, how long have I been away? Where are we?"  
  
"Gwynnthiere, you died over a thousand years ago."  
  
"What?!" She turned to the others. They nodded. "How can this be? Last thing I remember You were running off after the princess and Queen Selenity was holding me." She looked down at her chest. "Did you...bring me back?"  
  
"Yes. Please sit down. We have much to tell you." Ami said. Gwynnthiere sat on the temple steps and Ami explained all that had happened.  
  
"Princess Jupiter...her seed...oh my, oh my!" Gwynnthiere shook her head. "You should have left me. I'm not worth the Princess' life!"  
  
"We haven't lost her yet. We will go back for her but we need a plan of action. What can we do?" Rei asked. Usagi picked up the wand and handed it to Gwynnthiere.  
  
"This is yours. Is it not?" Usagi asked. Gwynnthiere took it and nodded solemnly.  
  
"It is. Princess, this is all my fault. Your Majesties should not have gone after me. You all could have gotten killed...or worse! What if you had been trapped too? You have done some foolharty things before but this takes it all! Oh dear...oh, dear!" Gwynnthiere began to pace the floor worriedly.  
  
"We may want to morph back. Anyone could come along and see us." Ami said, de-transforming. The others did the same. Gwynnthiere de-transformed into her regal gown of state that she wore as Princess of Amalthea. It was dark green and short. A bit of a sleeve and a belt of silver.  
  
"Oh dear! I'm afraid I don't know your fasions nowadays." Gwynnthiere said, looking at the others' clothes.  
  
"Come inside. You can look at my clothes. See what you like." Rei said, leading her in. Gwynthiere chose a black mini-skirt and a green tanktop.   
  
"This feels odd. I've never worn much besides my dress and Scout uniform. I think I like it." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Is it supposed to enhance you?"  
  
"Most clothes now are. You'll have a lot to learn." Rei said smiling.   
  
"I guess so." Her stomach growled. "Oh! Could we get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure thing! Minako-chan, order some pizza!"  
  
"Kay!" Minako said, walking to the phone.  
  
"Pizza?" Gwynnthiere asked, cocking her head. they all sat down at the large table.  
  
"Trust me, you'll love it. Now down to business. What are we going to do about Mako-chan?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Would 'Crystal Healing' work?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know. This creature is extremely powerful. The only thing we know is what it wants." Luna said.  
  
"Me." Gwynnthiere looked at her hands in her lap. "It wants me. Maybe if I go I can convince it to let Her Majesty go."  
  
"No, you can't. Jupiter wouldn't want that." Usagi said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. My duty is to protect the Princesses and keep them from harm. Princess Jupiter is in danger and I must do everything that I can to ensure her safety." Gwynnthiere jumped up, her fists clenched. "I dedicated my life and soul to your protection. I can't turn my back now! Now when Princess Jupiter needs me the most!"  
  
"Gwynnthiere, don't be foolish. For as long as I can remember you have always thought ahead. Why have you chosen now to be foolish?" Ami asked. Gwynnthiere collapsed on the floor and tears fell down her face.   
  
"You don't understand. Luna, you remember don't you?" Gwynnthiere looked at Luna, her eyes pleading yes.  
  
"I do. As much as I wish I wouldn't, I do." Luna said, looking away.   
  
"What is going on here?!" Usagi asked, becoming annoyed. Gwynnthiere sighed and looked at them.  
  
"Something I have kept a secret from everyone except Luna, King Jupiter, and Queen Selenity." Gwynnthiere said quietly.  
  
"You can tell us. Who can we tell?" Rei asked. Gwynnthiere sighed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"It was a long time ago. I was young and had no idea of life and the hardships out there. I met King Jupiter, just a Prince then, and he swept me away. I thought I loved him but it wasn't true. I became pregnant and didn't know what to do. I had a child I couldn't care for and a man I thought I loved but didn't. King Jupiter was married by his father's orders to another woman, you knew her as Queen Jupiter. I spoke with the king and he agreed to care for my daughter. She grew up to be a very caring and kind person. She had everything I could never give her." Gwynnthiere began to cry and buried her face in her hands. "I didn't know what to do! I was so confused and scared!"  
  
"Gwynnthiere, it'll be alright. Who was it?" Usagi asked. placing her hand on Gwynnthiere's  
  
"Usagi are you that dense?!" Ami asked. Usagi looked at her.  
  
"Her daughter is Mako-chan, Meatball-head!" Rei said, angrily.  
  
"What?!" Usagi cried. Gwynnthiere nodded.   
  
"Please forgive me. I had no idea what to do! I did the only thing I could to keep her safe!" Gwynnthiere begged. Usagi smiled.  
  
"We forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes." Gwynnthiere looked at her.  
  
"But none so serious as mine. I had wished the secret to die with me but it seems you should know." Gwynnthiere wiped her eyes and stood. "I must go to her. So much evil must be put right." She pulled out an aqua pen with an eight-rayed star on the top. "Amalthea Planet Power!" A beam of blue light shot down from the sky and created a circle around her. Green liquid shot out from the circle and covered her body forming her Sailor Suit. She stood with her hands clenched over her wand.  
  
"You won't go without us." Minako said. The others transformed and teleported to the Time Vortex.  
  
"Be careful!" Luna cried after them. "Tell her, Gwynnthiere, tell her!" 


	5. Makoto's Transition

  
"Gwynnthiere, wait!!" Usagi cried. Gwynnthiere was running down the corridor of the Time Vortex.  
  
"I can't! Oh, my Jupiter, hold on!" Gwynnthiere called.  
  
"Stop her!" Usagi cried to the others. They tackled her and she fell flat. Gwynnthiere threw them off and continued down the hall. She reached the room which had been her prison for so long and gasped. The webs were gone and the room was made of black onyx. Queen Amerial was seated upon a throne of emerald and had in her hand a glass of wine. She looked up and smiled at the Sailor Scouts.   
  
"So you have come back to me. I knew that you would. All of you could never leave your precious Jupiter." Amerial said, quietly. "I managed to convince her that our true path was the one we're travelling."   
  
"Jupiter? What have you done to her you monster?!" Gywnnthiere demanded running up to her. Suddenly she was hit by an extreme energy blast. She flew backwards into the Scouts' arms.  
  
"Amalthea!" Venus cried, helping her up. Amerial laughed.  
  
"Do you ever think, Amalthea? Or do you always barrel in?" Amerial set her glass on a table at her side.  
  
"Amerial, what have you done to her?" Gwynnthiere asked.  
  
"Nothing too serious. So don't get too worked up." She snapped her fingers and two shadowed figures stepped through the door.  
  
"Mako-chan?!" Usagi cried. Mako smiled and laughed. At her side stood a tall and very handsome man. He had long black hair and blue eyes and wore a suit and tie. The suit top was opened and showed his muscular chest. Gwynnthiere ran to her but the man stood between them and drew his sword. She stopped and stared, whirling to face Amerial.  
  
"Amerial! What is it you want?!" Gwynnthiere demanded falling to her knees. "Please, just tell me what you want!"  
  
"Oh dear, dear Amalthea. It's really rather simple. All I want is the Silver Crystal and, of course, you." She stood and walked down to the scouts. "The safety of your comrade, I suggest you give me what I want."  
  
"You can take me. Please, it's all I can give." Amerial waved her hand and smiled.  
  
"Get me the crystal, now!" Gwynnthiere stood and turned to the Scouts.  
  
"Give it to me Sailor Moon. I must have that crystal!" She reached out her hand pleadingly. "Give it to me!"  
  
"Amalthea, no!" Mars cried, moving between them. Venus joined her. She looked at them.  
  
"Give it to me. Jupiter's life depends on that rock. Give it to me now!" Usagi sighed.   
  
"There is a way out of this. We can find one." Gwynnthiere buried her face in her hands and shook her head. Usagi walked up and hugged her. Gwynnthiere laughed and tore Usagi's brooch from her uniform. Usagi screamed and fell backwards. Her transformation flickered and died. She was Usagi again. Gwynnthiere walked over to Amerial.  
  
"Here's the crystal. Let her go." Gywnnthiere said, holding it up.   
  
"Give me the crystal first." Amerial demanded. Gwynnthiere shook her head.  
  
"I don't trust you. I never shall. But release her and I will give it to you." Amerial smiled and waved her hand. Mako smiled and laughed.  
  
"Mother, this is my descision. Dami, here, is helping me with my transition." Mako said. She sighed. She wore a blue evening gown that glistened as if the stars were woven into it. A deep slit ran up the side of the gown and it was very low cut.  
  
"Transition?" Gwynnthiere looked at her. "What 'transition'?"  
  
"Why, my transition into the darkness, of course. What else?" The man, Dami, kneeled and kissed her hand. "Hmm, so kind." She laughed. "Well, well, well. The Sailor Scouts, what in the world will you do now that you have come all this way to find that your sweet kind Mako is no longer what she was? Oh, wait, I know! You'll die!"   
  
"Calm yourself, Mako. They'll die soon enough." Amerial said, picking up her goblet again. Mako turned to her, dissapointment written on her face.  
  
"But,"   
  
"Enough!" Mako sighed and bowed her head.  
  
"As you so wish, Mistress." Amerial smiled and nodded.  
  
"So, Sailor Scouts, how shall we conduct ourselves?" Amerial asked, an odd glint in her eye.  
  
"What do you mean, witch?" Usagi asked. Amerial sighed.  
  
"Shall we revert to infantile name-calling?" She stood and brushed off her gown. "So, Sailor Moon, shall we become like the children you strive to protect?" She waved her hand and the Scouts becan to shrink. She laughed.  
  
"What have you done to us? We're all children again!" Mercury asked, her voice small and high pitched.  
  
"You wish to act like children, then children you shall be." She said calmly.  
  
"Mistress, please, I do wish for a fair fight between myself and the Moon child. Please, return them to normal." Mako begged. Usagi gasped as she returned to normal. Mako had never said things like that towards her before.  
  
"Mako-chan...?" She whispered. Mako turned to her. "How can you say such things?" Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Oh, dear, Mistress. I seem to have hurt her feelings. The little Moon baby is going to cry." Mako said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Usagi...Usagi, she's gone. She's no longer Makoto." Mercury said sadly. Amerial nodded.  
  
"So you finally realize that, don't you? Took you long enough." Amerial said, her voice like ice. She smiled and walked down to the scouts.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried, but Amerial just brushed it off.  
  
"Oh, dear. Are you trying to do something? I'll assure you, it won't work." She turned to Usagi. "Come, rooms will be made ready. The...hmm...'games' shall begin at 7:30 am. Return here. If you are late, your lives will be forfit and I shall be forced to destroy you all. Sleep well." She gestured and a young man appeared to show them to their rooms. Usagi looked to Mercury, who nodded. They followed him to a large well furnished room of black crushed velvet. Minako lounged in a black velvet chair and Rei sat infront of a small fireplace and began to pray.   
  
"This is all my fault! I never should have come back so soon!" Gwynnthiere moaed, holding her head and colapsing into a chair. "Oh, Makoto!" She sobbed.  
  
"Amalthea, it's not your fault." Usagi said. "To tell you the truth, I have no sure idea of what happened to her. But, I know it wasn't your fault."  
  
"You're sweet to say such a thing." Gwynnthiere stood and stared at herself in a mirror. "You should leave, as soon as you can. I don't want to get you involved in this. Damn!"  
  
She picked up a chair and threw it at the mirror. Everyone jumped, but she just reached for a crystal decanter and hurled it at the wall. It shattered into a thousand fragments and the others moved away from her. She began to yell curses as she threw more things. Suddenly, she fell to her knees and sobbed. "Is there nothing I can do?" She clenched her teeth and her curses came faster even as she sobbed.  
  
"Gwynn...please, calm down...please!" Rei begged. They were all huddled in the corner, eyeing her nervously. Gwynnthiere turned and gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry! Oh, dear! Can't I just go back to my isolation?"  
  
"Gywnn...we'll get through this. We have to!" Usagi said, slowly moving closer. Gwynnthiere shook her head.   
  
"My Princess, you do not understand. I would sacrifice myself for her. I may yet have to." 


	6. Mother's Love

Daybreak came all too quickly for the Sailor Scouts. Gwynn was still pacing the room, as if she hadn't slept at all. The others soon began to wake up and Gwynn paced even more. "Sailor Moon, I have a plan, but it is going to take full cooperation from you. I'm afraid that with what I plan to do that may be hard for you, but you _must_ trust me."

"Gwynnthiere…" Moon bit her lip. After the display in the main chambers she was hardly sure she could trust her at all, but her ever trustful heart wouldn't let her say no. "Alright, Gwynnthiere, what do you plan to do?" She smiled widely and pulled Moon over to a corner of the room to talk about it. The other senshi sat in various places around the room, all of them nervous about the upcoming fight with Amerial. As a large gong sounded the time, Gwynnthiere stood and dusted herself off. 

"The rest of you leave. Go home and make sure that if this doesn't work…then at least you can destroy it from earth." Mars leapt up at the same time.

"We can't do that!" Mars yelled Mina nodded her agreement.

"Your battle is our battle…we wouldn't be Sailor Senshi if that wasn't true," Mina said from her seat at the windowsill. Mercury took one glance at the whole situation and shook her head.

"Guys…let's go…" She stood slowly, closing her mini-computer. Moon nodded sadly, moving into a circle with the other senshi. In a flash of rainbow color they were gone, and Gwynn could only hope that she knew what she was doing. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Amerial was waiting expectantly in the throne room for her when she got there. Makoto sat curled at her feet like a docile animal. Nothing frightened Gwynnthiere more than to see the look of complete vacancy on her daughter's face. Amerial laughed as she entered and Makoto's head rose lazily. "So you actually had enough courage to show? Surprising…"

"You haven't got much experience with Sailor Senshi if you think we back down because our enemy ruffles our feathers." She smiled back, acting way cockier than she really felt. Her only reassurance came from a small yet heavy object in her pocket. Makoto smiled up at Amerial and stood, dusting herself off. 

"So, _Mother_, shall we begin?" Makoto nearly spat the word as she said it. Gwynn nodded and transformed rather quickly. The light surrounding Makoto dimmed and soon vanished, to be replaced by a swirling opaque cloud of dark energy. 

"Makoto, why are you doing this? Why have you turned your back on everything you know to be true?" A green leaf began to form in the palm of her hand as she spoke.

"Everything I've ever believed was wrong! You…_you_ of all people, were my Mother! And you left me behind! Left me to grow up never knowing you when you were right there the entire time!" Makoto screamed and sent a large and very powerful blast of darkness at Gwynn. Stunned as she was, the woman couldn't even think to block and it sent her flying across the room to land in a crumpled heap. Makoto slowly advanced on her, reaching out to grab hold of one of the many strands of the void in her hands. "Do you remember what it felt like? You should have stayed here…we all would have better off…"

"Mako-chan…my darling daughter, I only did what I thought I had to. I could never provide for you the way that either one of them could. I just wanted you to be happy." She backed herself against the wall trying to stand up again, her eyes never leaving the strand. "Please…don't do this…"

"You should have told me…you should have told me!" She flicked the strand like a whip, causing it to wrap around Gwynn's arm. She doubled over in pain, falling down to her knees on the marble floor. Marble floor?! She shook her head to clear it and pulled out the bulge that had been in her pocket. The Silver Crystal shined brightly and burst into the shape of a lotus blossom. Makoto pulled back, surprised, as Gwynn stood up with it in her hands. "You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I? Makoto, if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to the symbol of truth itself. The Imperium Silver Crystal." Gwynn began to focus her energy on the stone, causing the light to pulse and grow. 

"It would kill you! It's even more dangerous for you to use it than Usagi! Why would you risk your life?!" Gwynn just shook her head softly.

"I've always been doing this since you were born. I had to make the world safe for you at any cost…I failed once, but I won't fail again. You always loved your father so…" She gave a snort.

"Was he even my real father?" Smiling, Gwynn nodded.

"Of course he was, Mako-chan. And he loved you very much. As did I…" Tears formed in Makoto's eyes and the darkness began to fall away from her as the light of the crystal grew even stronger still. 

"M-mommy…?" Her eyes cleared and she fell to her knees, weak and tired from her ordeal. Gwynnthiere nodded and Makoto's form shimmered.

"Go home and sleep, my darling one. I shall take care of everything…" Makoto disappeared and Gwynnthiere turned angrily to Amerial. "You will pay for all you have done!"

"My dear, dear Gwynnthiere," She laughed deeply as she stood from her chair. "You have no idea what you are up against. This is _my_ realm now…"

"Perhaps not, _Sister_, but I have always been able to best you and I have no doubts about that now." Gwynn smirked and lifted the crystal, forcing the light to shot toward Amerial, who threw up a shield to block it.

"Sisters we may be, but ever since we were exiled you never once aid anything. Never pleaded our case to your _Queen_!" Her own energy shot forth and Gwynnthiere began to groan under the weight. "I've become much stronger! The darkness here feeds my soul and boosts my energies! You will die, Gwynnthiere and then I shall destroy this pitiful planet!"

"No…" Gwynn closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything. _My friends, I'll need your help. Lend me your powers and help me defeat her…_


End file.
